


Hidden Talents [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to the episode, "Dr. Bashir, I Presume".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Talents [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden Talents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480048) by [akite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite). 



Length: 0:04:37  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hidden%20Talents.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  



End file.
